


Jhin Jungle BROKEN

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ... does this count as m-preg?, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggs, League of Legends AU, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, None of this is going to be even remotely realistic, Other, Oviposition, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urine, etc. - Freeform, like all of my fanfictions, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: This whole fanfiction is a means to an egg.





	1. Never Start Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual worst thing I've written 
> 
> The tags should give away what happens in this fanfic.

Jhin was much deeper in the jungle than he would like. He always hated being in here, especially alone; humid, dark, anyone could jump out at any minute, beasts lurking every corner, _mosquitos_. Not to mention, he had heard from a few of his teammates that game that some of the beasts were acting… _different_. Overall he was not very pleased with his current situation, but oh well, he was almost out of it, just passing by the snarling bunch of raptors, and… wait, this wasn’t their usual spot. Wasn’t this where the wolves usually were?... Something was definitely off, and he didn’t like it one bit. One squawk from behind him caught his attention and made him jump, turning and firing in it’s direction, missing as the smaller creature ran back into the brush. He tried to take a deep breath, he was just worrying himself over nothing, they were jungle monsters, gross and nippy, but not really dangerous. It wasn’t until he turned back around to face the larger group of raptors that he realized he had made a terrible mistake.  
Before he could even figure out what was happening, he was knocked to the ground by a wave of them, now all growling and snarling at him. He quickly tried to reach for Whisper, but before he could, the sharpened beak of one of the beasts clamped down hard on his wrist, hard enough to draw blood and prevent him from moving it. Soon enough the same happened to each of his ankles and his other arm. His breathing picked up as he squirmed under their clamp-like jaws, looking around frantically for a weakness in the raptors or a way out. He was more scared than he had been in a long time, and frankly he had no idea what they were going to do to him; respawning wouldn’t erase the memories of a painful, ugly death. Eat him alive was his first guess, and he would soon come to wish that was the case. Another beak came close to his crotch, dangerously close as a matter of fact, before biting down on the cloth of his pants and tearing it open, revealing his bare manhood to the beasts. Then they paused for a moment, slowing down just enough for Jhin to look around, survey his surroundings. Alas, he did not find a way out, but what he did find, was one of the monsters sporting a bright red, surprisingly large erection, and it appeared to be sniffing around Jhin’s crotch. Oh no, nononono! This wasn’t going to happen, no way was it going to happen! He opened his mouth to scream, but as halfway through he choked on it, feeling the warm member being roughly shoved into his ass, turning his scream into a groan of pain.  
It took him a minute to catch his breath, trying to squirm out of their grip, the dry tug and pull in his hole turning into a raw, painful friction. He desperately tried to pull away, get it out of him, but it was no use, he was held tight as he looked down at the monster mounting and penetrating him. The raw, dry feeling was quickly replaced with something else however, a slimy ooze started to fill him up and spread around, it seemed this beast could secrete a lubrication during intercourse; it didn’t make it any less traumatic for Jhin however, and it perhaps made it worse. Now it was sliding in and out of him with ease, rubbing his inner walls much more smoothly, which caused some… reactions in his own body. Much to his absolute shame, he was hard, his own cock rising for this sickening event. Mentally he scolded himself; how could any part of him find this even remotely arousing, he was pinned down in the middle of a match with some disgusting creature raping him. Tears began to fall under his mask as he clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look anymore.  
However, as if to mock him further, after a particularly deep thrust his own body let out a deep, guttural moan, making his chest vibrate and his body convulse as the shameful pleasure coursed through him. He pulled his arms to reflexively try to cover his ears, but the other raptors held him tight, not letting him move a muscle. He let out another moan, his body spasming once again as the unique cock rubbed against his prostate, causing the raptors to bite down harder reflexively. Gods! It hurt, everything hurt, even if he was lubed up, even if he was moaning in pleasure, the shame enough hurt him much more than the pain in his limbs ever could. Alas, no matter how much humiliation, or shame, or mental scolding he gave himself, it didn't’ change the fact that he was getting close, feeling his own orgasm draw near. The monster rocked it’s hups in and out of him, making labored panting noises before finally, with a strained squawk it seemed to have came, but Jhin felt no liquid, no what he felt was much, much worse. Through the monsters cock, what felt like small beads were pushed out and deep inside of him. Making his gut wrench in disgust. But perhaps it was finally over?  
The beast pulled out, panting and stepping back, before another, fully erect beast came up. Jhin let out a loud, choked sob upon seeing the next one, shaking his head desperately “no”. He would cry for help- he wanted to cry for help, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let anyone the Golden Demon, the fearsome Khada Jhin pinned down, no more than a sex toy for simple jungle monsters. He hoped for one naive moment that he wouldn’t climax, that he wouldn’t bring any more shame to himself, but as the next raptor pushed in he felt it. A loud moan escaped his lips as he jolted his hips up, shooting out his own cum up onto his own stomach, leaving the monsters confused. They seemed to have just now noticed Jhin’s member, now twitching and leakingas he rode out the last of his orgasm, sniffing at it before opening its maw, and with a long, slobbery tongue, it gave a long lick up his member, tasting his juices. He couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden sensation. His mind screamed how sickening it was, but his body seemed to have another opinion, his cock peaking right back up as the mixture of thrusting and licking brought him right into round two.  
About halfway through the second round he found his body going limp as he monster roughly penetrated him, now moving with its thrusts and letting out small, muffled moans and whines. Soon enough the second bird came with a resounding cry, sending in more of the pellets, making him shudder. He couldn’t even say he was surprised when the next lined up in front of his entrance, or when he came again, his moan sounding like a strained sob.  
It was a few hours, at least that was what it felt like to him, before they were all finished and had their fill. About five of them had their turn on him, filling him up with their unique cum, and leaving his hole puffy and raw. The game had ended before he could even stand back up, and he was sent back to his room, where he shuffled to the shower and just let the water run over him for an hour, sobbing the hole time. By some miracle when he finally laid his head on his pillow he was able to fall asleep, and come morning he had told himself it was just a nightmare, if only to ease his own mind, and after a week he had started to believe it. Like any normal day he entered his game, loading his gun as he was teleported onto the Rift. His support for this game was Lulu, which he appreciated. Hearing her usual inane rambling as the game started gave him a sense of normalcy, helped distract him from the things that had been starting to bother him over the last week, like the sudden weight he had gained, constantly bloated right in his abdomen, or the growing urge for sexual contact that were quickly surpassing what his hands could provide.  


It wasn’t until about four minutes into the match that he felt something drop in his gut, and he was met with a sudden, horrible cramping feeling. Fearing what he thought was the worst he b-lined for the bush, thankfully Lulu was away in lane antagonizing the poor defenseless Sona on the other team. Squatting in the nearest bush he tugged down his pants, and despite how humiliating it was, it happened, and he would rather do it in a bush than in his pants.  
However, as he pushed, he found himself groaning in pain, the cramping was so severe, he felt constipated. Rubbing his stomach and pushing hard before he finally felt something shift, and in a complete rush, he sudden felt his hole stretch to its limit and felt everything pour out of him, but it wasnt so much a pour as it was a plop. Looking down, his eyes widened in horror at what was actively coming out of him. This wasn’t any kind of shit, they were dark, medium-sized orbs coated in a very familiar slime, and it kept coming, his gut suddenly emptying itself of orb after orb, each one doing a sickening job of rubbing him from the inside and stimulating his sensitive hole as it stretched and clenched, releasing wave after wave of them.  
It was simply overwhelming completely distracting him with the pain and pleasure until the brush suddenly parted, revealing the face of an absolutely shocked yordle. Lulu took in the situation and she immediately rushed to Jhin’s side, not even asking any questions as she took his hand, while he began struggling to push out the last clutch of what he was coming to realize were eggs, the newfound humiliation setting as the horrible memories came flooding back. Lulu was absolutely stunned, it was unmistakable, those were eggs, and raptor eggs at that… she had known they could be aggressive when in heat, but she had never heard of them picking another species, let alone a male as their mate. Just thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach. She knew Jhin wasn’t a good guy, but he didn’t deserve whatever happened to him to cause this.  
It was a few more minutes before Jhin was done, gasping and panting, his hand shaking in hers as his embarrassment wasn’t quite over yet, as a stream came out of him with a resounding trickle as he peed onto the mud in front of his clutch. He wanted to be more shocked, more horrified, more disgusted with his own body, but he couldn’t, as he felt like he was about to pass out.  
And pass out he did, leaving the poor yordle to hold up the man while he finished relieving himself, and pull up his pants, and drag him somewhere safe. She begged the team to remake, and after a lot of talking and promise-making, they agreed. As soon as the game ended and they were transported out of the Rift she carried Jhin up to his room, using a mix of pix and increasing her own size to take on the task. Getting a cold towel and a tall glass of water were the most important first and fourmost, followed by some clean, loose clothing, and she would lift up his mask, just enough so he could breathe easier. As weird as it sounded, Jhin was a mother now who had just given birth to almost two nests-worths of raptors, and despite her wishes and hopes, she knew this wouldn’t be the end of his problems. He was a mate now- a breeder, and that meant his body was going to adjust to this new role, and considering all of the creatures of the Rift were on the same mating cycle… she had a feeling he was in trouble.


	2. No Leash Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin gets sad and then he jerks off. 
> 
> A short chapter detailing the aftermath of of his first egg-laying

Jhin awoke with a pounding headache, the soreness in the rest of his body encroaching the more he woke up. He tried to sit up and get out of bed, but nearly doubled over in pain just from the sudden shift of positions.  


“Oh no, no, no! Don’t do that, um” she tried to keep her voice down, she knew Jhin already didn’t like loud noises, let alone with a headache.

“Lulu? Why are you in my room?!” he barked, his own voice ringing in his eardrums. He had no recollection of letting Lulu in… actually, he had no recollection after the… Oh gods…

His face almost immediately paled and he grabbed a bucket, which was gingerly placed on his bedside, and threw up into it, mainly out of shock of remembering what happened.

“... L-Lulu…” he didn’t know what to say to her, she saw him laying eggs. He couldn’t just talk his way out of this, she saw everything, and witnesses couldn’t be so easily erased in the League.

Opening his mouth again, fully intending to say something, anything, even just tell her to leave, his breath hitched and his lip quivered. No, dammit, he was tired of being so weak, but… he couldn’t take it. His head fell and a choked sob could be heard through the room. Lulu had been waiting for him to have a breakdown when he awoke she was prepared, climbing onto the bed and giving him a hug, rubbing his back, whispering sweet lies that everything would be alright, that it was over now. This went on for what felt like far too long before Jhin finally sniffled up his tears and sighed.

“Th-Thank you for helping me with this… I appreciate it.” he said this, and he did mean it. Often times he felt Lulu was the only person he could trust in the whole League, and this only furthered that point. He was truly grateful for her, that said he had some questions now that his mind was clear, that he felt like she might be able to answer.

“Lulu, do you… know if there are any side effects that might come with what happened there?”

Oh no, this was going to be awkward to explain “... Well, you might have been marked as a… mate, and due to the magical nature of these creatures, it will cause some changes in your body… and you’ll be tuned in to their mating season, which just began this month so… you’ll be in heat.” she was blushing, how couldn’t she, she had just told Jhin that he was going to become a bitch for every creature on the Rift.

As expected, his gaze fell as he had to look away from Lulu. He had a feeling that was happening, as he had already noticed the increased sex drive just in the last week, and frankly right now he was already starting to feel that burning urge for touch already.

“Well, thank you, I think I can take care of myself now, but I’ll call for you if I need anything.” he sighed. Frankly he just wanted some alone time, he was already uncomfortable with her knowing this much, he didn’t want her to see him going through his heat.

Speaking of which, almost the second Lulu left the room, he slid a hand down the front of his trousers and wrapped his hand around his length, stroking and pumping it quickly. Moans were spilling from his lips unbidden, honestly he couldn’t help himself, he was simply so desperate… but the longer he pumped, the less progress he felt he was making. His cock wasn’t what needed attention, it was his hole, still puckered from yesterday’s events, but twitching eagerly nonetheless. He needed something inside of him.  
One finger…  
Two fingers…  
Three…  


He tried to fit four, but at that point he was practically fisting himself; no, what he needed was something long, long and wet. Rooting around in his nightstand for a moment, he found a long, firm dildo and a bottle of lube.  
_This would do perfectly_  
In only a minute it was lubed up and pressing on his entrance. He enjoyed the pressure of it, knocking on his back door so patiently, before it would inevitably burst in, stretching his hole wide and sliding deeper and deeper into him. And so it did, pressing against his prostate and filling him up. He gasped as he pulled it out and slammed it back into himself, almost surprised by his own action, but not displeased. He repeated the motion, over and over again at a steady pace, his gasps and grunts eventually fading as he adjusted to his own rough pace, replacing them with soft whimpers and whines. He had grown to love feeling so full, feeling something so firm pressing against his inner walls. Something in his body deeply craved it, more so than any other medium of pleasure. His body didn’t crave another woman, it didn’t crave another man, it didn’t crave his own hand, some warped part of his brain continued whispering what he wanted as if on loop; _he wanted the big, hot cock of something that was ready to breed and would fill him all the way up again and again_.

“Hnng!” with a strained whine, his cock spurted helplessly as his final thought pushed him over the edge.

Damn… this was… bad.


	3. Jhin Steals Red Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After struggling through one week of recovery and good, wholesome activities, Jhin finds himself back to work, strolling down the bot lane on Summoner's Rift, however a surprise visit to Brambleback puts a wrench in his plans.

Trying to regain some control in his life, he tried to resist the urge that was plaguing him, mostly just out of stubbornness. He wouldn’t let the reputation of The Virtuoso be tarnished any further! After a few days recovering from his previous incident he was back on the Rift, forcing a confident attitude as he strode down the lane. This was nice, a cool breeze, clear sky, sunlight bathing the land, and- … what was that smell? _It was intoxicating_ … Against his better judgement, amidst a wave of minions he found himself wandering off into the jungle, and right up to the Red Monster. It was stamping its feet as if it was having a tantrum, and… Jhin’s gaze trailed down, seeing the almost red-glowing appendage beneath it.  
Oh dear… his mind told him to take a few steps back, but as if he had no control over his body, he went forward instead. The beast at first responded with more stamping and growling, but it rather quickly changed moods, calming down, and instead moving closer to Jhin and making loud huffing sounds, sniffing him. It seems it recognized the scent however, or at least find it appealing, as once again it’s attitude changed, now grunting at him as if it wanted him to do something.  
Meanwhile, Jhin was becoming completely intoxicated by the scent of the beasts hormones. It wasn’t a _good_ smell, certainly not, but something about that hot musk made his body feel numb, warm, _needy_. Without even really thinking about what he was doing, he shimmied out of his pants and got down on his hands and knees, backing closer to Brambleback, his backside waggling ever-so-slightly. Looking back over his shoulder at the creature, he could see it stepping over him, its shadow cascading over him, and as it hunched down to line up with his hole, its scratchy wooden underbelly rubbed up against his back.  
Oh… he shouldn’t have been surprised how quickly it was ready to enter him, it had been completely erect from the second he saw it after all. The warm tip pressed up against his entrance, and this one was almost… unnaturally warm, which he supposed was also expected due to its magical nature. However, as if the shock of something knocking on his back door brought his common sense back for a brief moment, he suddenly tensed, looking around anxiously and jerking his body away slightly.  


_What was he doing? He was about to give himself to some monster, some disgusting creature in the jungle to use him as it pleased, let alone in the middle of a game. He needed to find a way out, he couldn’t let himself be sullied again!_  


However it was too late, as Bramble quickly repositioned itself and thrusted in, forcing itself into Jhin’s heat. He couldn’t help but gasp as if entered him, the girth of its member giving him more of a struggle than he was used to, but oh, that last bit of fight was dead and gone once again the second he felt it inside of him. This was the feeling he was looking for, _this was it_! Jhin spaced out his legs and pressed himself back against the creature, shuddering at the tingling, magical sensation the cock sent through him. It went in dry, but as it began rocking its hips, he didn’t find it hurting too much; it moved smoothly despite the lack of lube, which only aided in building him up faster. He had been denying himself all week, he knew this was his own mistake, but he might as well go through with it now, it was in him already after all, not to mention he was already close, moaning and whimpering with each thrust, as the beast let out huffs of hot breath each time it moved. He didn’t even fight it when his orgasm came, he couldn’t, his body had completely given into the pleasure.  
With a shaky moan he released, cock twitching as cum spurted out of him and onto the grass. He half expected the creature to wait for him, or finfish there, but it had barely been two minutes, he knew better.  
And so came the following overstimulation; the lack of rest from his previous orgasm left him even more raw and sensitive, and as the creature continued, unrelenting, Jhin found his moans growing louder and his body shaking under the large monster’s form. Oh gods, the way this creature filled him up was delectable, every ridge, bump, and swell in it’s cock served its purpose stretching his hole and rubbing his prostate with every pass. He was humiliated to be worked back up again so soon, but he wasn’t going to be able to handle this much longer.  
Thankfully, the creature seemed to be in the same boat as just a few seconds later it forced itself deep within him, lowering it’s body and pressing against him, it’s warm body practically vibrating against his as as it came, making loud grunts and growls until… Oh gods…  
His hole nearly tore as something swelled the creatures cock, pushing down the shaft until-  
Jhin came with a loud cry, loud enough he knew his teammates would hear, as what he knew was not one, not two, not three, but four large eggs were deposited deep inside of him. The monster seemed to share Jhin’s pain as it stamped its feet every so often as they passed through it, not settling down until everything was out of it.  
Well, that was exhausting… and humiliating. He best pack up and leave however, as it was sure to get more embarrassing when his team inevitable showed up, and judging by that godawful pinging sound in his ear they wouldn’t be long. Crawling out from under Bramble, pulling its cock out in the process with an audible pop, he narrowly avoided crawling through his own semen and shakily managed to get to his feet. After giving himself a quick wipe off with his handkerchief, he pulled up his pants and readjusted his clothing before noticing… Bramble was gone?... glancing over his head he noticed a small red rune. Oh, well he supposed this wasn’t an entirely fruitless endeavor, regardless of how angry Lee Sin would be for taking it. On that note, he made his way back to lane and began doing his job, trying to ignore the increasingly-noticeable cramp he was getting from holding the eggs in his colon.  


“No matter, those will be tended to later” he told himself, rubbing his stomach slightly and taking a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, selfless plug here, I'm working on the Rage on the Rift fanzine (writing NORMAL stuff, aka not eggs or piss) and we're looking for writers to do short drabbles! If any of you want to work alongside the Jhegg person or just want to be part of a zine then check out our Tumblr, there's an FAQ and a rules page for more information about the prompt there! (I would just make a post on one of my RP blogs normally, but all of them are on hiatus essentially rn so I'll just be reaching out to other degenerates for now)  
> Rage-on-the-rift-zine.tumblr.com


End file.
